goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Jazzi gets a green card and gets ungrounded
Miss Hugg: Good morning, class. Today is behavior card day! Jazzi: Ha (many times)! It's just a (beep) piece of paper! (Miss Hugg looks angry while she points at Jazzi) Miss Hugg: Shut up, Jazzi! And it's not funny! Anyway, let's go over the cards! If your card is green, you will have 4 years off from school. If your card is blue, you will have 1 year off from school. If your card is orange, you will have detention for 2 hours. If your card is brown, you will have detention for the whole month. Now pay attention to this card, this card is very (few times) bad! If your card is red, you'll be in dead meat which means you'll be expelled from school! Now I will give you the cards! (Buttercup gets the green card, Bloo got a blue card, Oswald got the orange card, Mickey Mouse gets brown, and Jazzi gets the red card) Buttercup: Yay (many times)! I got a green card (x3)! Miss Hugg: Great job, Buttercup! You have been doing great things like getting A+'s on your tests! Got to the principal's office to claim your prize! (Buttercup goes to the principal's office) Blooregard Q. Kazoo: Yaaaaaaay! I got a blue card! Miss Hugg: Great job, Bloo! You have been doing great things like saving the school from Berry! Go to the principal's office to claim your prize! (After Buttercup out of the office, Bloo goes to the principal's office) Oswald: Oh no, why an orange card? Miss Hugg: I'll tell why you got an orange card, it's because you force the kids to watch your show and the kids are too old to see your show! Go to detention right now! (Oswald goes to detention) Mickey Mouse: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I don't want a brown card! Miss Hugg: Well, you got a brown card because you have been smashing our computer keyboards and playing games on the computer in class! Go to detention right now! (Mickey Mouse goes to detention while crying) Jazzi: Oh, no (many times)! I got a dumb red card, please give me another chance! (Everything becomes red, which makes Miss Hugg become furious) Miss Hugg: (Kidaroo's voice) ABSOLUTELY NOT!! JAZZI, YOU HAVE BEEN THE WORST STUDENT EVER IN THIS SCHOOL! YOU'VE BEEN CALLING CUSTARD AND LOCKING HIM INSIDE THE LOCKER! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!! (Jazzi goes to the principal's office while crying) (Jazzi arrives at the principal's office) Brinks: So, Jazzi, what brings you to my office at this time? Jazzi: I (many times) got a red card. (Principal Brinks gets furious) Brinks: (Kidaroo's voice) OH (many times)! JAZZI, YOU KNOW GETTING INTO DEAD MEAT IS AGAINST THE RULES! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE EXPELLED, GO HOME RIGHT NOW! (Jazzi runs from school crying) (Back home) Mom: Oh (many times)! How dare you get in dead meat and expelled! Dad: That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 7 days! Go to bed right now! (Jazzi runs to her room while crying) Jazzi: (crying) Category:The Save-Ums Get Grounded